


New Guardian Marinette

by MarionettePuppet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Moving On, Moving Out, New Guardian, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, a tiny bit of alya salt, no beta we die like men, order of the miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: What happens when Marinette is made the new guardian.[Loveater/Mircule Queen spoilers]





	New Guardian Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post - https://meatballsu.tumblr.com/post/188387045399/new-guardian  
Please check out the artist, their art is great.

A lot has changed since master fu handed the role of the guardian to me, for one it has been two years and yes, HawkMoth is unfortunately still around.  
When Master Fu left, I looked through the things he left me which did include a way to contact the newly returned Order Of The Miraculous so it made sense for me to contact them as soon as possible. I was lucky enough for them to answer me but what I did not expect was for them give me the offer to train me at the temple. I quickly declined, explaining that I was Ladybug and I had duties to Pairs along with m dream to become a designer as well as the fact that there was no chance my parents would randomly let me move to chance to train a temple that mystery appeared out of nowhere.

They understand that but still wanted to train me so gave me the option for me to still be able to do jobs as a designer, as Ladybug (by using the horse miraculous and Akuma alerts) and telling my parents what exactly was going on. I took the deal after talking it over with Tiki and Wayzz for a month and they both agree it was the best option for me. So, after agreeing I sat my parents down and explained everything to them from the beginning to what was going on now. They were angry of course (whose parents wouldn’t after the child was a superhero who was in danger constantly) but after talking it over for a week, they agree to allow me to go train in China as long as I kept up with school online as well as make me check-in with them every week. 

So with it decide, I started to pack along with telling the school that I was leaving Paris so they could give my family the paperwork I needed and telling the class. Adrien (who was now dating Kagami) was sad to see me go but said he would try to keep me updated with what was going on in the class as often as possible along with making sure we were still friends even though I wasn’t still in Paris, Luka understood and said he would keep in contact as well as hope the I would feel happier there and not in an Akuma fill Paris, Kagami agreed to keep being friends but did apologise to that she was with Adrien but I made sure that she knew that I wasn’t upset with her and I was happy for them and that she would like Adrien to be happy with Kagami then be in a relationship with me as he only saw me as a friend.

Chat was understanding when I explained that I would take long to get to Akuma fight due to moving to the temple but understood why I was going to live there and due to me being the new guardian, I made us brake the rule on secret IDs, it was surprising to see that Adrain was Chat especially since that meant I was refusing his flirting while trying to date him out of costume but it was just as surprising to Adrien who realised we both try to date each other alter egos but after a conversation that if in the future we find ourselves wanting to date each other again we would try it but for now would just stay friends.

Alya was a bit more difficult since our relationship was strained due to Lila and she wanted information on who I was going to live with and why and wasn’t able to drop it when I said that it was family matter and she should understand that I could tell her everything, I did still keep in contact with her but she started to stop contacting me after the first two months I was gone as going by her social media began to treat Lila as her best friend, I kept in contact with Nino more than I did with Alya since he was a childhood friend, respected that I wouldn’t explain everything and made sure to at least check-in with me once a month.  
Everyone else in the class was upset to see me go but after the first year of me gone seemed to move on which I understand since it’s usual for long-distance relationship (friendship or romantic) to not last.

As for me moving to the temple, it was hard at first especially since most of them were still getting used to being in a different time than when they disappeared but as I quickly found out there were allies of the Order that continued to existed when they disappeared and were helping the Order get used to this time period. I was homesick for quite a few months but with the help of Tiki and other Kwamis, I got used to it. I did continue to design stuff for Jagged Stone and other celebrities under the name MDC as well as make sure to keep up with school work with others in the Order offring to teach me different subjects.

My trainer Kia Lupine who welds the Wolf miraculous was a strict but understanding teacher, she taught me how to properly control my miraculous’s abilities as well as how to control my emotions so I would not be affected by an Akuma and proper fighting technique since I only had basic training from my mother who used to be a martial artist along with making sure that I got taught gymnastics as well since Ladybug holder was apparently known for it.  
Kai also gave me ideas on how to defend my self outside my suit with weapons and gadgets like smoke bombs, sleeping gas and a grappling hook.

After two years of training, I did change quite a bit with me having my hair down instead of in pigtails and me wearing a pink floral shirt that was untucked most of the time as a reference to master fu, I wore beige pants and light pink sneakers and Tiki hid in my pockets or hair most of the time. I was also more in control of my emotions, I’m less likely to become angry or jealous which was I problem for me, I will admit. I feel a lot better than two years ago which is why I’m going back to Paris for a year as a break from training (I’m taking the horse miraculous with me in case I need other miraculous from the box which is now in a secure part of the temple. 

My parents were glad to see me back and welcome me with hugs and kissing. Adrien, Kagami, Luka and Nino were also there to see me back, helping me unpack and update me on what was happing along with telling me that they (asides from Adrien who already knew) knew I was Ladybug by realising Adrien was Chat Noir and why Ladybug arrived later to fights and didn’t do patrols as much which would be understandable since I moved to China but they swore no one else knew especially Nino saying that Alya had no idea that Nino figured it out or who he suspected was Ladybug considering she was still listening to Lila lies which they all knew about after Adrien told them about what Lila was really like. 

I went into school earlier on the first day in order for the teachers to help me readjust and to find out if I was still in my old class which I was. While waiting for the class to start, I sat at the back designing idea for some of my commissions. Adrien and Nino were the first to arrive and chatted with me as we waited for the bell to go, which it did about 20 minutes later. 

When the class arrived they all seemed to focus on their conversation with Lila to notice me. Mrs Bustier arrived and started to take the register until the ended when she announced my name. “I would like to welcome back Marinette and hope you all make sure to welcome her back as well” Mrs Bustier stated while giving me a smile, “thank Mrs Bustier” I replied returning a smile which made the whole class look at me with shocked faces. “Marinette, your back” Alya stated seemly to still be in a state of shock, “yep, I got back three days ago” I replied as others in the class welcomed me back, “nice outfit Mari” said Kim, “thanks” I replied “but let’s continue this conversation at lunch” and with that Mrs Bustier started the lesson. 

At lunch, I got a lot of questions which I answered to the best of my ability but I talked mostly to Adrien and Nino since we were all still close. It was nice to see the class again but I have changed meaning most of the class will have to get used to my new personality first before we are proper friends again. I ended up going to the bathroom before the end of lunch which as I suspected, is were Lila decide to make her anger known. “You think just because your back, you are going to become friends with everyone again or this new attitude will make Adrien date” Lila growled gripped the sink beside me “you have another thing coming, I have a perfect reputation here so if you go against me, I will make sure you get kicked out like before”, “and that worked so well last time” I retorted,  
“listen Lila, I don’t care about dating Adrien as I know he is happy with Kagami and as for becoming friends with everyone again, I don’t expect that to happen but if it does, I hope they trust me more than before and listen to my evidence than just automatically assuming I’m wrong so if you don’t mind I’m going back to class” and with that I left the bathroom with Lila glaring daggers at me when she came back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> procrastinating writing chapter for my other fic by coming up with another au.


End file.
